Second Chance
by Purr
Summary: Another Fy/Sm fic ^^;; A Usa/??/??/??. Two goddess decided to help Usagi with her love life. The end results? Read and find out ^_~
1. Default Chapter

AN: *sweat drop* Yeah, yeah, I know, another FY/SM fic when I still have three unfinished. But I just can't resist this idea, and after my little brain dead session with writing Haunted, this is giving me some relief ^^;; This is going to be another square, you just have to guess who the people are. But if you know me, you already know two of the bishies ^_~ And I hope that people like Seiya ^_^ FY comes in towards the end of the chapter.

Thanks to: Aidenn-chan for listening to me blab about this idea. And Mingming-chan for encouraging me to write it ^^;; Love you guys ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue

She missed her old life.

Never in a million years did she think that she would miss being Sailormoon. She hated the responsibility and pressure of having a whole planet depending on her, a klutzy fourteen years old girl. How many times did she wish for the life of a normal girl every time she was pulled out of the bed by a youma, or when she was too tired to get up in the mornings to go to school.

She didn't miss those parts, but without the fighting, she would've never met any of them. Even now, when she knew the truth behind everything, she couldn't help but long for her friends, even if they were just illusions. She missed Ami's shy smile, Makoto's cooking, Minako's flirting, Rei's bickering, hell she even missed Mamoru-baka's stupid speeches.

After the final battle with Chaos, after she was able to rescue her friends' star seeds, they did not come back to life like the rest of Earth. It was then that her mother, Queen Serenity finally told her the truth after two full years of living in a lie.

There was never any sailor scouts besides Sailormoon. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Tuxedo Kamen, they were all just illusions created by Moon magic to help her to become stronger. All those memories of the times they spent together, it was never real.

Usagi looked up bitterly at the moon, the gentle face of her home planet shinned down softly at her. How could her own mother trick her like this? She knew that it was for her own good to become stronger, but didn't the Queen think of her feelings before she created Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru, and put them into her life? Did Queen Serenity think of the consequences of how much she was hurting now knowing that her best friends were never real at all?

The stars twinkled at her. Thank god he was there for her. If it wasn't for Seiya's support during those days after the battle, she wouldn't be here at all. The stars only served to remind her of the singer. She had rejected Seiya once before, when the Three Lights were on Earth searching for their princess, because she didn't want to hurt the scouts by betraying Mamoru. But she rejected Seiya again when the singer left Earth. This time, it wasn't because of Mamoru, she knew by then that Endymion never existed. She rejected Seiya because she knew how much it hurts to loose a friend, and she didn't want Princess Kakyuu to suffer like she did, if Fighter chose to stay on Earth. And as much as she wanted to go to Kinmoku with them, her duties as the only Sailor of this solar system bounded her to Earth.

The sadness in Fighter's eyes was enough for her to scream out her love. But that would make it even harder for them to part.

There were so many stars! They were so bright, just like Fighter. A small smile appeared on Usagi's face. It wouldn't hurt to make one little wish right?

Closing her eyes, hands clasped tightly in front of her, she prayed with her heart and soul.

~*~*~*~

On a red planet light years away, another figure was also looking at the stars. Beside him, a golden star locket sang to him quietly. Seiya knew. Even though Usagi didn't say it out loud, he could see her whole heart shining in her beautiful sapphire eyes as she handed him her locket.

"Fighter? Are you in there?" Outside, he could hear Yaten's voice asking.

He didn't bother answering. They knew he was in here. After all, this was where he stays now, the place where he could look towards Earth's direction.

"Don't bother him right now Yaten. You know Seiya wants to be left alone," Taiki stopped the silver haired sailor before he could pound down the door.

"But Taiki! Ever since we came back, all Seiya does is stare into space and write those lyrics! It's not health for him to be locked up!"

"I know that, but imagine how he feels, being separated from the one he loves," Maker sighed. "Let's just give him a little more time alone."

Seiya thanked Taiki silently as the foot steps left his door. He knew that his friends and princess were worried sick about him. But he just wanted to be left alone right now. 

It was impossible, but how he wished…

~*~*~*~

Two wishes, two hearts intertwined, two souls merging into one. It was all heard by one person. On the moon, the lonely form of the regal Queen of the Moon looked sadly at Earth.

She was the one who caused her daughter's grief. All she wanted was for Serenity… no Usagi to be happy, but she only managed to do the opposite.

Now, maybe she would have a chance to correct her mistakes. The love between Seiya and Usagi, would it be strong enough to break their duties given to them at birth by Fate?"

"What are you up to now Serenity?" a voice croaked, interrupting the silver haired queen.

"I was just thinking about you," Queen Serenity smiled at the newcomer.

"And that never comes to any good. What do you want from me this time?" the mysterious figure snorted. 

"Well… it's about Usagi. IwanttogiveheranotherchancewithSeiya." the beautiful queen said in one breath, resembling her daughter quite a bit. 

The newcomer blinked in confusion for a few seconds, trying to decipher Serenity's words. "You want to give Usagi and Seiya another chance?" a chuckle escaped the hood. "You're joking right?"

A serious expression appeared on the Queen's face. "No. It was my fault that my daughter is suffering right now. I want to grant her at least one wish."

The newcomer stopped laughing, even though the amusement didn't disappear from her voice. "You know that you can not change fate. But for your sake, I'll give them a chance. On one condition though. I will allow them to be together, only if they can prove to me how strong and true their love for each other is."

"But… it's so obvious that they are deeply in love with each other!" Queen Serenity complained.

"Yes, but will that love last? This is my only offer Serenity. Take it or leave it."

The ruler of the Moon pouted. "Fine, I'll take it, but how will you test them?"

"That's up to me Serenity. Now you just sit back and enjoy the show." the cloaked figure ordered.

"Yes Taitsukun."

~*~*~*~

"Where am I?" a confused Usagi looked around in the dark. The heavy mist prevented her from seeing anything. Carefully taking a step forward, the bunny stretched out her arms and groped wildly in the dark.

"Ouch!"

There, she finally found someone, a happy and relieved smile appeared on the bunny's face, even though she felt a little bad for pinching that person.

"Odango?!"

A pair of strong arms suddenly pressed Usagi against a hard chest. The blonde girl blinked in shock. It couldn't be! But there was only one person who called her with that nickname. "S… Seiya?"

The thick mist cleared a little, until Usagi could stare into the mysterious ocean eyes again.

But before the two teenagers could say anything, a person coughed behind them. The two young people swirled around to meet face to face with a little old hag.

"I see that you have found each other very quickly. Let me explain why you are here," Taitsukun cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm welling to give you two a chance to break away from fate so you can be together. The thing is, you have to prove to me how strong you care for each other. Do you want to accept my offer?" the old lady said, cutting to the point.

Seiya and Usagi looked at her in disbelief. The offer sounded almost too good to be true, there must be a catch. "Why are you helping us?"

"An old friend asked me to. Now stop wasting my time! Are you going to accept my offer?"

"Usagi, I…" Fighter began, but the blonde girl quickly stopped his words by pressing her lips to his.

"I know Seiya. And I love you too," Usagi smiled before turning to Taitsukun. "We accept your offer."

~*~*~*~

Two shooting stars were seen across the night sky of the Universe of the Four Gods. Lovers made their wishes under the bright trails in the night. It wasn't often when these heavenly signs appear.

The two beautiful stars danced together side by side, until one of them suddenly split into three smaller comets, disappearing over the horizon…

~*~*~*~ 5 years later ~*~*~*~

Loud sounds of cursing and screaming brought the boy Emperor of Konan out of his morning lessons.

"What's going on here?" a young Saihitei Seishuku demanded, walking across the courtyard.

All the soldiers immediately dropped to their knees. "Your Majesty. We found this little thief in the royal kitchens this morning. She was trying to steal Your Majesty's lunch, when she was discovered and caught."

"Thief?" the boy Emperor wondered out loud as his eyes fell upon the small kneeling body, tied up in thick ropes. "But she's only a child!"

Angry sapphire eyes shot up to glare at the Emperor. "I'm not a child! I'm five years old!"

One of the near by soldiers immediately slapped the young girl. "Watch your mouth girl! You are speaking to the Emperor!"

"Who ordered you to hit her?" Seishuku asked coldly as the young girl began to cry.

Ignoring his advisors and soldiers, Seishuku kneeled down beside the dirty girl and wiped away her tears with his royal robes. "What is your name child?"

"Usagi," came the quiet whisper.

The Emperor stood up. "From this day forth, this girl Usagi shall become our royal companion!"

"But Your Highness! We don't even know where she came from! She could be an assassin!"

"Nonsense! How can she be an assassin when she's only five years old? I have made up my mind, nothing you say will change it," the boy Emperor, who was barely older than Usagi herself commanded, holding a hand to the girl.

Usagi looked up in awe at the boy who was only a little older than her. At first, she thought that he was going to make those mean soldiers punish her again for stealing his food, but he only saved her instead. A gurgling sound came from her stomach, making her blush, she hasn't had any food in three days. That was why when she smelled all the yummy food from outside the palace, she couldn't resist slipping in.

A soft laughter made Usagi look up at the Emperor.

"Are you hungry?"

The bunny nodded.

"I'll let them make some food for you then. But first, let's get you a bath," the young emperor grabbed the little girl's hands and pulled her along into a hallway.

"Um Emperor?" Usagi asked a little scared, making the slightly older boy laugh.

"You can call me Hotohori."

"Your neck is glowing red Hotohori," the little girl pointed out. In the dark hallway, a soft red glow could be seen from the emperor's neck.

"This?" the boy asked in surprise pulling down the collar of his robe. "It's just my seishi symbol."

"What does it mean?" Usagi asked curiously, tracing the glowing character gently. Living on the streets, she never received any schooling, but she knew enough to know that the symbol on Hotohori's neck was a character.

"Star."

AN: I just discovered that I love writing prologues, but I hate updating ^^;; Anyone confused? ^_^ Hehe, from this chapter, you should be able to figure out one of the bishies of the square ^_^ I leave the other two for you to figure out ^_^ And if someone can guess the last two bishies, then as a reward, I'll email the next chapter to that person before I post it on FF.net. Hehe, if you know a little Chinese, it might be a little easier for you ^_~ So if you want to participate, leave your email in the review ^_~


	2. Chained to You

AN: I hope that no one forgot about this story ^^;; Even though I almost did. Hehe, sorry about the delay, school… Isn't it the best excuse for everything? Well, except when you want to make an excuse for school related stuff. ^^;; Excuse my senseless rant. Merry Christmas everyone ^_^ I'll try to update Haunted and An Unusual Mission sometimes before I have to go back to school again. And I hope that everyone gets confused over this chapter ^_^ Don't worry, you're suppose to be. And you'll see Seiya's role in the story later ^_^ And one last thing, Seishuku is Hotohori's real name if some of you aren't familiar with FY.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thanks to: **Celestial DreamBlaze** ( I know it's not soon, but at least I posted ne?), **lalu**, **Shinemegami**, **Z.Z Zarah**, **Zachire** (Evil laughter, I'm going to turn him into something even worse than a seiryuu), **Mingming-chan** (T_T I miss you so much now!), **Kuroi Atropos** (Lol, you got some of it right…), **Julia** (sorry, Tamakins isn't in there), **Alexandrea Orozco** (I hope that it's better than Promises ^^;; Now that I reread Promises I can't believe how bad it is ^^;;) **adb** (I'll try to finish it), **Jade** (missing one more person), **Blue Angel** (I'm chatting with you write now ^_^ In my opinion, anyone is better than Mamoru, and it's only the 17th!) **Bunni V**, **ScorpioNightShadow** (The one about Hotohori/Usagi? Sorry it's hard to tell when you have more than 10 unfinished stories ^^;;), **Uranus2000** (Thank you ^_^ I try to be as original as possible… maybe over the year but not over the summer ^^;;), **Goddess of Light** (You got one of them right ^_~), **miz** (you'll see, and the story won't follow exactly follow the plot, it won't be as fun ^_^), **sasy**, **themoonmaiden** (Nope, no senshi at all in this fic ^^;; I realized that I'm bad at writing them, so I'd rather not have them in at all. Thank you so much! I love readers like you ^_^), **Bluejello **(don't worry, this is the last SM/FY fic that I'll ever write ^_^), **Drew**, **moon**, **Krypt** (If you can do my exams for me than I'll update more ^^;;), **Aidenn-chan** (Lol, I can see that you have the same symptoms for writing prologues too… but I can't exactly complain when I have the same problem ^^;;), **Bawdy** (thank you! I don't like to write the same thing, so I try to be as different as possible with each fic.), **Buns-chan** (Um ^^;; I maybe because I'm losing my memory, but I thought that it says it was Usagi ^^;;), and **Blue Moon** (^^;; Yeap, and I think that my friend is insane already with all the crossover and yaoi stories that I write ^^;;)

Chapter 1

"Your majesty!"

The young emperor of Konan hid another yawn as he was woken up from his daydream by one of his advisors. "What is it?"

"Your Highness should watch your health. You are the protector of this country, your body is not only your own, but it also belongs to the people of Konan." One of the chief advisors lectured.

"I'm sorry Li-san, I'll try to get some more rest later," the beautiful young man grinned sheepishly. The reason he was yawning wasn't because he lacked sleep, the reports from all the nobles were boring him to death. Not that he didn't care for his people, it was simply because all the reports were so repetitive and it was such a beautiful day outside.

"Your majesty, we have just received a letter of invitation from the Emperor of Kutou for a New Year celebration between the two countries."

Finally, the first interesting issue of the day, the young emperor thought as an elaborate invitation was handed to him. Rolling his eyes as he read the pretentious flatteries from the other Emperor, it wasn't hard to know what Kutou was really after.

"Are you going to attend Your Majesty?"

The young emperor snorted, as if he had a choice. "Of course, how can I not when the Emperor of Kutou is so gracious to include me for the New Year celebration and to reopen the discussion of peace between our two countries."

"But Your Highness! It can be very dangerous! Kutou never keeps their word, this might just be another trap to make war on Konan again." All the advisors spoke up at the same time.

"There's no use persuading me, I have already decided. Are there any more reports before this meeting finishes?" the young man spoke in a strong decisive tone, silencing all complaints.

"There is one last report Your Majesty," Li spoke up. "This one concerns the Lady Usagi."

Everyone present in the throne room tensed as they heard the name of the only female advisor in his Majesty's royal council. It was common knowledge that the young girl was the Emperor's weak point. It was impossible for Seishuku to refuse her anything. He even allowed her to become the first and only woman in his royal council, present to hear and decide all the daily events of Konan. Lady Usagi was a very intelligent girl, but to most of the advisors, who were still too traditional, they felt that a girl like Usagi belonged more in the royal harem rather than in the royal council. Why the Emperor still hasn't married Lady Usagi was a mystery.

But even though he wouldn't marry her himself, Emperor Seishuku never agreed to any marriage proposal for Lady Usagi made by another man. Most of the young and wealthy lords could only admire the beautiful blonde girl from afar, under the ever-watchful eye of the Emperor of Konan.

"Lady Usagi is not present in the council today as you can see Li-san," The Emperor said as he saw the elderly man began to grow a little nervous. "If you have any business with her, you'll have to wait till another meeting when she is present."

"Your Majesty, I have a favour to ask of you," Li knelt down. "I have a son Your Highness, a little older than the Lady."

All the other advisors looked down at Li in pity, if he was asking the Emperor for the same thing, then there was no doubt he was going to taste their emperor's wrath. Seishuku was a very mild mannered young man, but one thing that could provoke him was the thought of Lady Usagi's marriage. But then again, since Li was the one of the Emperor's most trusted and valued councillor, there was the possibility that the Emperor would grant this marriage.

"My son met Lady Usagi at the last Imperial banquet and fell in love with her. Up to now, he can not stop thinking about her, and has begged me to ask for Your Majesty's approval to marry Lady Usagi."

Everyone held their breath waiting for the Emperor's verdict.

"I will consider your request and discuss it with Lady Usagi herself. You are all dismissed." The young leader stood up quickly and left the throne room. Even in the halls, he could still hear all the other nobles congratulating Li on winning the first step.

The young emperor sighed tiredly when the door of his room was finally closed against all the outside problems, and the young man leaned against the door with eyes closed. Another marriage proposal, this was the… he already lost count.

"How was the meeting?"

The emperor opened his eyes when another voice asked from the bed, where he could see a figure lying on the royal bed. Even before the speak got up, the Emperor was already hugging him tightly.

"Hotohori-sama! You're back. Thank God!" the 'Emperor' said in a surprisingly girlish voice.

"Nice to see you too Usagi-chan. But lose the mask and the wig first. As beautiful as I am, it's still disturbing to be hugged by someone who looks exactly like me," the speaker grinned, who was revealed to be a gorgeous young man with long brown hair and golden eyes.

"As you wish Your Majesty," the 'Emperor' teased, before peeling off the mask and wig. Long golden hair spilt down when the brown wig was removed and large blue eyes blinked several times to adjust to the feeling of the cool air.

"I missed you so much Hotohori-sama. Thank god you're back, I thought that I was going to die of boredom today." Usagi said getting up from the real Emperor's lap.

"What's wrong? Tired of being the Emperor already? I thought that you enjoyed impersonating me, what was it that you said before? Oh yeah, seeing so many people kneeling gives you a sense of power," Hotohori mimicked in a high voice.

"But it's not the same thing this time!" the blonde girl complained. "You were gone for such a long time and there was no one else to keep me company while you were having fun outside. And do you have any idea how many times I almost got molested by the women of your harem?!" 

"I'm sorry, but you know how important it is for me to…"

"To find the Suzaku no Miko when she arrives. Yeah, yeah, I know," the bunny finished crossly. Growing up with the Emperor for the past ten years, she was the only one who truly knew him, from his childhood nightmares to his goals for Konan. Sometimes she thought that she understood Hotohori even better than she knew herself. 

One of their favourite childhood games was to imitate each other. Now she has gotten so good that when she wanted, she could change her voice and gestures to be exactly like his. They took advantage of Usagi's talent when Seishuku wanted to escape from the palace life. Usagi would pretend to be him, while he disguised himself for trips into the city or near by towns.

"Was there anything important at the meeting today?" the young Emperor changed the subject. The whole topic of the Suzaku no miko has always been a sore topic between them. It was the only thing they disagree on. At first, Usagi was fascinated by the legend of the Priestess who would come and save Konan from another world, but now anything that was related to the Suzaku no miko would easily upset the blonde girl.

"Just the usual routine reports. But you did get an invitation from the old Kutou Emperor asking you to join him in a New Years Celebration to discuss the peace treaty."

"And what did you do?"

"I agreed of course!" Usagi said in a matter of fact tone. "Kutou is going to test us and our military powers and maybe plant some spies or buy over some servants during the celebration. But it will also give us a rare chance to meet the leader of our enemy and gather information about Kutou. We can test the waters and see how reliable Kutou is."

"Great job Usagi-chan. I would have done the same thing," Seishuku nodded in approval. This was another reason why he could trust the bunny while he was away. She was the most intelligent woman he knew. Their upbringing and education was so similar; he was the one who taught her how to write, by holding her hand with the brush. When it came to important issues regarding Konan's welfare, they always had the same opinion and decided on the same course of actions to take. "Anything else?"

"Well…" the female Royal advisor began before biting back the rest of the sentence.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, the invitation was the only important thing… Do you think that the other Royal councillors ever noticed the difference between you and I?" the blonde turned away, if she told him the proposal for her hand in marriage, she knew that he would refuse…

"I think so. But they value their lives too much to expose you. I think that everyone can tell that when you take my place, you can't be present at the meeting as Lady Usagi the Royal Secretary. And plus, even if you are as beautiful as me, you are still missing my masculine charm."

Usagi rolled her eyes as her best friend began to praise his own beauty again, but at least she won't have to tell him about the marriage proposal anymore.

"My features are more pronounced, I have no more baby fat, my body is much more well built…"

"I get your point already Hotohori-sama! You are the most gorgeous man alive on this planet." The bunny cut of the young emperor and summarized all he wanted to say in one sentence.

"I'm glad that you agree with me Usagi-chan," the young man smirked and barely missed the flying shoe. She was probably the only person in this country who dared to hit the emperor and be able to get away with it. "And Li Chen would never have the courage to ask my permission for you to marry his son if he didn't know that you were substituting for me today."

Seishuku didn't miss the small gasp from Usagi as the blonde slowly backed away from her Emperor. Her playful attitude vanishing and replaced by guilty and fear, that couldn't be hidden from him.

"I heard an interesting rumour while I was travelling in the countryside," Seishuku began advancing towards Usagi.

"What's the rumour?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"People are saying that the Royal Secretary, Lady Usagi is in love with the son of Li Chen. Is this true Usagi-chan?" the young emperor glanced at his only female advisor.

"It's just a rumour Your Majesty." The bunny avoided any eye contact with the Emperor and backed away until her back hit the wall.

"I think not, why else would Li Chen file a report during the Royal Meeting on behalf of his son," Seishuku pursued, tilting up her head to make her look at him. "Do you love him Usagi-chan?"

"I… I don't know."

"But I heard that you got along very well with him during the last banquet," Seishuku said quietly not letting Usagi go. "You even let him share your cup."

"The banquet had just started, and I didn't want to interrupt Your Majesty's speech by asking the servants just to bring an extra cup."

"But you didn't refuse him when he stayed by your side the whole night?"

"How...how did you know? You were with the ambassadors the entire night." Usagi's breath quickened, not missing the dangerous gleam in Seishuku's eyes.  


"I'm the emperor Usagi, don't you ever forget that."

"And I suppose when you are the Emperor, you are no longer my friend, is that right Your Highness?" the blonde girl questioned bitterly. 

"I'm curious Lady Usagi, if you do not love Li Huang, then why didn't you refuse the marriage proposal this morning?" the young man brushed away Usagi's question. "I know you, you will not be happy with someone you do not love."

"Even if I am with the person I love, how can I be happy when that person does not love me back?" Sapphire eyes challenged golden ones, daring the Emperor to look away. "If I can't be happy either way, I'd rather marry and be free of the chains of Royalty!" With that, slender hand pushed Seishuku away, and before the Emperor regained his balance, Usagi has already bolted out of the royal chambers.

~*~*~*~

"Alright! I understand, just stop crying already!" An annoyed Kourin sighed, looking worriedly at the weeping blonde on her bed. 

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Usagi wailed out in-between sniffs.

"Don't mind me saying this Usagi, but he is still the Emperor, I can't really help you by beating him up for you, no matter how much a conceited, selfish, uncaring, oblivious, thick headed bastard he is," the purpled haired lady said and barely avoided a comb aimed at her. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I'll kill you if you lay one finger on him! No one asked for your opinion on Hotohori-sama," Usagi glared at her friend through the tears. "I won't allow anyone say bad things about him!"

"You're the biggest hypocrite alive Usagi," Kourin muttered. "First you practically scream out how much you hate the Emperor, and then you're trying to kill me when I'm just saying the truth about him. Make up your mind if you really want to hate or love him."

"I hate him!"

"Can I go and tell him right now?" the older girl joked.

"You do that and I'll tell the whole palace that you are actually a man and only pretending to be a woman," Usagi's blackmail stopped Kourin within a second.

"Usagi, have I told you what a manipulative and evil mind you have?" the cross dresser uttered out with a forced smile.

"I only learn from the best Nuriko," the blonde smiled back sweetly using the purple head's real name. It was by pure accident how she stumbled upon Nuriko's secret, but nevertheless, she was happy that she did. Nuriko was the only other person besides the Emperor who she could talk to freely. "So will you help me Nuriko?"

"Are you sure Usagi? Do you know what you're asking me to do?" the other 'lady' looked at his friend alarmed.

"I'm sure. I don't think that I can bare it to see him with the Suzaku no miko when she arrives in this world. I want to be as far away as possible."

"You are giving up already? The miko isn't even here yet. It's not like you to stop before a fight Usagi."

"I can't compare to the Suzaku no miko. She'll save Konan, and I'm just a little thief Hotohori-sama took pity on. I don't have any place in his heart. He only keeps me around to fill in for him when he's bored at royal meetings. You don't understand Kourin, I have already lost. When we were small, the only time Hotohori-sama was happy was when he was telling me about the legend of the Suzaku no miko," the bunny smiled sadly, blinking to keep the tears at bay. "I'm the one who is conceited, selfish, uncaring, oblivious, thick headed Kourin. I was jealous of the Suzaku no miko ever since I knew about her. I only wanted Hotohori-sama to myself. I don't want to share him with anyone! I don't care if the priestess doesn't come, even if that means Konan will be destroyed. I'll make him happy, even if he will not be the Emperor anymore. We can live like normal people, and neither of use have to be tied down by our fate and duty." Usagi sobbed, the hot tears breaking free as Nuriko held the younger girl tightly. 

"Shh… don't worry. I'll help you," the cross dresser whispered as he felt the small body in his arms shake. "I'll try my best to get you out of here before the miko arrives."

"Thank you Nuriko," the bunny whispered back against the other's flat chest. "Do you hate me Nuriko? You are also a Suzaku seishi."

"Don't worry about that Usagi. I'll always be on your side," the young man winked. "I don't even know if the miko is real or not. And if you marry another man, then the Emperor will finally notice me and realized just how much more beautiful I am compared to you."

The blonde girl groaned, why was it that her only two friends were the biggest narcissists in the empire? She was about to tease 'Lady Kourin' when someone knocked on the door.

"Royal message for the Lady Usagi," the voice of a guard said through the door before pushing the door open and walking in.

"His Majesty demands the presence of his Royal Secretary to accompany him during his royal visit to Kutou," the guard read from the scroll before handing it to the kneeling girl. "His Highness also said to prepare to leave early tomorrow morning Lady Usagi." The guard said before leaving.

"Nuriko… my chains has just got shortened more," Usagi whispered staring at the yellow scroll unseeingly. "He doesn't trust me anymore, he's going to keep me close so I have no chance of escaping from his clutch… "

"Usagi…" Nuriko whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Why? Why does he keep torturing me like this?! He doesn't love me, so why won't he free me before I go mad?" the young girl screamed out and started to struggle when Nuriko tried to hold her.

"Usagi! Calm down!" the cross dresser cried in alarm when an arm slammed painfully into his stomach. "Listen! I have a plan! This will be the perfect opportunity if you play your cards right."

The words sunk in slowly, even though the physical struggle stopped, but Nuriko could see that the internal struggle was still there. "Are you willing to do anything to leave his side?"

"I'll go mad if I have to stay by his side forever and see his happiness with another woman. I won't stop him if he loves his miko. He saved me, I can't pay back by forcing him to love me. But I can't waste away like this either."

"You really love him that much?" Nuriko chuckled bitterly. "The emperor is an idiot love a phantom… You'll have to make a lot of sacrifices."

"I don't care, as long as I'm gone from him."

"There's rumours that the Emperor of Kutou loves beautiful women," the purple head began hesitantly, not knowing if his plan was for the best. "If you can catch his attention and make him desire you, he might ask Seishuku to offer you as a gift of peace. Seishuku won't have a choice but to give you up if he wants to protect Konan."

"You know, it is treason to plot behind the Hotohori-sama's back," Usagi said darkly, but her eyes gave away the little spark of hope Nuriko's words gave her.

"What else can I do when I have such a troublesome friend?" the cross dresser rolled his eyes. "If I go to Hell for this, I'm dragging you down with me."

Usagi giggled. "Don't worry 'my Lady' I'll make sure that you'll live forever and ever!"

"And become a living fossil? Spare me the pain please," Nuriko joked, relieved to see Usagi laughing again. There was nothing worse than watching the blonde cry like that. Usagi shouldn't feel pain, it didn't suite her. "Shouldn't you go back to your own rooms and get ready? I don't want the Emperor suddenly barging in and chop me to pieces after accusing me of stealing you away from him."

"Don't worry 'Lady Kourin'. Everyone thinks that you are a woman, I haven't told anyone your secret yet."

"But what if he accuses me of being gay and trying to molest you?"

Usagi rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. "Aren't you already gay Nuriko if you're pretending to be a woman and trying to marry Hotohori-sama?"

The purple head grinned sheepishly. "But it'll give him all the more reasons to kill me."

"I doubt it. I grew up with him Nuriko, and he's not a tyrant you know."

"Usagi."

The sudden seriousness in her friend's tone stopped the blonde before she left.

"Don't be so trusting. You may think that you know him, but Seishuku will always be the Emperor. And emperors don't need any reasons."

AN: I apologize for all the OOCness ^^;; I know that Hotohori doesn't act like that, but just bare please, you'll find out soon (I hope) the reason behind this weird personality ^^;;


End file.
